Straffkommenderingen
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Harry har straffkkommendering, men han får inget gjort då han knappt kan slita blicken från Snape. Märker Snape hans hårt bultande hjärta och kraftiga rodnad? HP/SS


**Straffkommenderingen**

Jag stannar upp i mina rörelser och sitter alldeles stilla. Det enda som hörs är det mjuka rafsandet av en fjäderpenna som krafsar ner betygen på uppsattser som min klass skrivit på morgonens trolldryckslektion. Snape sitter i sin stol och vad som för mig verkar helt omedveten om att jag ens är i rummet. Om jag får fantisera fritt så vill jag tro att han känner min närvaro med varenda liten cell i hela sin kropp. Att han plågas av att jag sitter ungefär tio meter ifrån honom och totalstirrar på honom. Det som stör mig lite är att han inte sagt något på hela kvällen, jag kom vid klockan åtta prick klockan är nu… jag sneglar ner på min klocka fast jag egentligen inte vill sluta stirra på Snape… tjugotvå noll ett. Alltså är det ett tag kvar på min straffkommendering.

Fastän det stör mig att han inte säger ett knyst så är jag inte så idiotisk att jag försöker bryta tystnaden. Det är bekvämt och… tryggt utan att han – eller jag – säger något. Men det stör mig.

Trolldrycksläraren böjer sig ytterligare lite över skrivbordsskivan, om han gör det för att se bättre eller för att försöka ignorera mig och mitt stirrande ytterligare vet jag inte. Jag struntar i den ändrande ställningen, utan studerar professorns vänstra hand när den – med ack så smidiga rörelser – placerar ett stort B på ett av proven. Fast tanken som far genom min hjärna om att det där B:et skulle kunna tillhöra mig och mitt prov så bryr jag min inte det minsta. Inte just nu i alla fall. Inte nu när jag är själv med Snape. 

Jag känner mig trygg i det halvdunkla ljuset och kan tillåta mig att lutar mig tillbaka och studerar honom ingående. Kristallflaskorna som jag egentligen ska putsa ligger bortglömda framför mig. Hans bleka hud som inte är gömt i svart tyg verkar glöda i rummets mörker. Snapes ansikte är helt slätt och visar inte ett enda uttryck, inte den minsta liten förvåning över vad någon elev skrivit eller en antydan på ett leende – hjärtligt som hånfullt – utan är helt oläsligt. Tittar på hans svarta blanka hår och fastnar tillslut i de svarta ögonen som utstrålar koncentration… Jag är nu helt avslappnad, en önskan om att han skulle vända blicken mot mig växer sig så stark att jag slutar att andas.

"Andas, Potter."

Jag blinkar till. En kall men len röst skär sig genom mina luddiga tankar och får mig att återvända till verkligheten med ett ryck. Jag stirrar oförstående på honom några sekunder innan jag förstår innerbörden av hans ord.

Med ett lite "Åh", andas jag skakigt ut och rodnar kraftigt. Jag fattar inte att jag inte svimmat av syrebrist efter att inte ha andats på ett bra tag.

Och då…! Så tittar han upp på mig med sin svarta blick, efter att mött min blick några sekunder förändras den uttryckslösa blicken, den blir misstänksam. Ännu mer blod skjuter upp i mina kinder och jag blir alldeles torr i munnen. Jag fattar inte varför jag önskat att jag vill att han ska titta på mig för nu när han gör det så vänder jag bort blicken och fäster den i golvet istället. Jag försöker – utan någon som helst framgång – att trycka ner blodet från kinderna till vilken annan kroppsdel som helst! Den tanken kommer jag säkert få ångra… 

Mitt hjärta bultar hårt och jag börjar svettas. Jag känner hur handflatorna klibbar när jag knyter dem. Jag särar snabbt på fingrarna från handflatorna igen och gnuggar dem mot mina byxben istället. 

Några sekunder senare hör jag hur Snape återigen börjar krafsa ner betyg på proven framför sig och jag kan slappna av igen. Även om Snape sett mina rodnande kinder så nämner han det inte. Tack gode Merlin för det!

"Potter", strunta i det jag nyss sa, "kan du kanske tala om för mig varför du har den _stora äran_ att vara här?"

Jag stirrar förvånat på honom medan jag utan att märka det biter mig i underläppen. Fan ta honom och hans blick! Jag skulle inte ha något som helst emot om han skulle ligga med mig här och nu…

"Jag… jag har straffkommendering, professorn", svarar jag så intelligent jag kan efter att fått ordet _ligga_ och _Snape _– i samman mening – inetsat i skallen på mig.

Hur kan ett par ögon vara så extremt svarta? Och helt utan något som helst ljus, eller några känslor alls? Och hur kan de vara så oemotståndliga?

"Rätt." Snape lägger ner sin fjäderpenna och tar en liten stund åt att bara studera mig. Vilket får mitt hjärta att börja bulta hårt igen och mina handflator att bli blöta. Jag kan känna – eller åtminstone tro mig känna – hur det bränner i min kropp där Snapes ögon studerar mig. De liksom bränner hål på min hud.

Min hals och mun blir om möjligt ännu torrare när han tillslut väljer att ta tillorda igen.

"Du vet alltså att du sitter på straffkommendering, men du väljer att inte utföra det arbete du är tillsagd att göra? Är det så?" Snape håller fast min blick och jag försvinner in i blicken utan att vara förmögen att fundera över om det kanske är klokast att svara, fast jag skulle nog inte få ut något mer än något som skulle likna; bläblablablubb, alltså bara massa rappakalja. Snape väljer att ta min tystnad som ett jakande svar. "Men du verkar inte alls besvärad av att vara här…", fortsätter han långsamt, "… att du har straffkommendering, visst är det så? Faktiskt, så verkar du nästan finna något slag av… njutsamhet i det."

Det är nu, för första gången på hela kvällen, som jag velat kunna säga något vettigt, åtminstone kunna försvara mig på något sätt… men jag kan inte, kan inte längre. Hur ska jag kunna förklara för mannen framför mig att jag någon gång mellan andra terminen under mitt femte år och min första termin nu under mitt sjunde år börjat… _beundra_ min lärare i trolldryckskonst? Det är nu jag inser vad mina känslor mer exakt betyder och innebär, och det är nu som jag önskar mer än något annat, att jag bara skulle kunna skaka av mig känslorna. Om jag bara kunde.

Jag förblir tyst när jag inte kommer på ett bra svar på Snapes fråga. Det finns nog inget bra svar, faktiskt. Inget som jag kan komma på i alla fall. Och jag har kommit på mig själv oförmögen att inte kunna ljuga för Snape.

Jag njuter ju faktisk av att vara ensam med Snape, även om de nu bara är en enkel kvarsittning och vi inte pratar så mycket med varandra. Ja inte tills för några minuter sen.

Snape lutar sig tillbaka i sin stol, placerar armbågarna på var sida om sin kropp på armstöden och pressar mjukt ihop fingertopparna mot varandra. Nu stirrar han på mig med sån intensitet att jag är tvungen att slita bort min blick och vända bort mitt huvud.

"Kom hit, Potter."

Min första tanke är att protestera och säga att jag faktiskt inte är någon hund, men sen går det upp för mig ordens innebörd och jag stelnar till med halvöppen mun.

Han vill _vadå_? Jag har inte lämnat platsen på hela kvällen inte ens när jag sett att Snape stirrat på någon bok han verkat vilja ha men inte orkat kalla till sig eller gå för att hämta. Och nu ska jag helt plötsligt vara tvungen att gå fram till skrivbordet tio meter bort och… ja göra vadå?

"Har du problem med hörseln, Potter?" den lena rösten blir genast lite kallare. Jag blinkar till några gånger. "Jag sa: _kom hit_", upprepar Snape sig, något som jag vet att han hatar att behöva göra.

"Ja. Förlåt", jag kände hans blick bränna på mig och lägger därför snabbt till, "sir."

Jag känner hur hjärtat slår och pulsen bultar hårt i öronen när jag ställer mig upp och börjar sakta närma mig honom. Jag rodnar igen, jag kan inte hjälpa det. Hans blick lämnar aldrig mig, utan insisterar att vila på min växande rodnad. Jag börjar få känslan av att han… vet. Alltså… _vet_.

Snape yttrar, till min förvånelse, inte ett ord om min rodnad. Slytherinaren står plötsligt upp och har tagit några steg framåt. Okej, det kanske inte var så jätteplötsligt men det kändes så. Jag ryser av välbehag. Snapes rörelser är smidiga, snabba, graciösa och inom några sekunder så står Snape framför mig. Nu håller jag andan igen.

Snape tittar på mig några långa sekunder innan han vänder sig om, nästan som för att reta mig, han går sakta fram till en av sina otaliga hyllor och flyttar om några burkar och flaskor tills han hittar det han söker.

"Det här, Potter, är en mycket ovanlig och sällsynt form av musselpärla. De här är ditt nästa projekt. Ge mig din hand. Var försiktig och tappa inte pärlan", säger Snape och trycker rätt så omilt ner pärlan i min blottade handflata. Pärlan är för en stund kall i min handflata innan jag glömmer bort den. Jag kan bara koncentrera mig på ljudet av Snapes röst och hur den kittlar i mina öron. Jag förstår inte ett enda av orden, men de får mig att smälta ändå. "Jag har en hel hink med musslor som ska öppnas och tömmas på pärla och saft. Det kan du ägna dig åt resten av tiden för du verkar tappa din koncentration på putsandet."

Han har tagit några steg närmre mig igen. Om jag skulle ha varit vid mina sinnesfulla bruk så skulle jag bli chockad eller rädd för Snapes plötsliga brist på avståndsberäkning. Men nu är jag för påverkad av hans närhet att jag knappt vet vad jag själv heter. Jag nickar utan att veta varför jag nickar, än mindre, svarar på.

Jag skulle nog ha fortsatt nicka i allevighet om Snape inte sträcker ut sin hand för att röra min nacke med ett finger. Jag drar häftigt efter andan och skakar lätt under hans beröring. Gåshud börjar sprida sig över min kropp. Han har aldrig, då menar jag aldrig! Rört vid mig förut.

"Där ser man, Potter."

Han vet! Han vet, han vet hanvethanvethanvethanvet…! Ekar I mitt huvud.

Jag lyckas uppfatta ett visst tonfall i mannens röst som får mig att inse att han leker med mig. Han får mig att rodna, får mitt hjärta bulta så hårt att det gör ont, och han gör det för att han är han, en skitstövel som leker med andras känslor!

Fast jag inser detta så lyckas jag inte protestera så jättemycket… jag älskar känslan av Snapes fingrar mot min hud för mycket för att orka protestera.

"Var försiktig om pärlan", säger Snape igen för att påminna mig att inte tappa det. Han måste vara extremt road av att se mig så här.

Hans fingrar fortsätter vandra ner för min nacke. Retar min hud, får mig att nästan spinna under hans långsamma rörelser. Snapes rörelser suddar ut varenda liten smart tanke ur min hjärna och får blodet att rusa ner till lägre regioner.

Jag kramar ihop mina händer och pressar in naglarna i handflatorna, eller rätare sagt jag lyckas göra det med min vänstra hand, medan ett skört ljud når mina öron, som om något mycket ömtåligt krossas i min högra hand.

"Potter", suckar Snape på ett sånt sätt som får mig att nästan stöna. "Jag tycktes mig säga att du skulle vara försiktig, gjorde jag inte?"

Jag tittar bort samtidigt som jag släpper ner den krossade pärlan på bänken bakom mig. Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska säga, han vet nu om vad jag känner. Han vet om att all min intelligens försvinner så fort som han masserar min nacke, eller bara drar ett enkelt finger längsmed den. Han verkar dock inte veta om mitt problem som uppstått i mitten regionerna och glad är jag för det!

"Straffkommendering för resten av månaden, Potter, för att du hade sönder en mycket viktig och sällsynt ingrediens", säger han tillslut och tar ett steg bakåt. I förvåning följer jag efter honom, ja både i förvåning och i avsaknaden av lärarens hand mot min nacke. För första gången på hela kvällen så förändras Snapes ansiktsuttryck, han visar förvåning, men den plötsliga anisktförändringen slätas lika snabbt ut igen.

"Du kan gå nu, Potter." Är det en tillåtelse? Om det bara är en tillåtelse så kommer jag inte röra mig ur fläcken han kommer bli tvungen att beordra mig ur klassrummet, kanske måste han till och med kasta ut mig. Jag tar det som en tillåtelse – ett du-behöver-inte-gå-om-du-inte-vill, och jag stannar.

Jag vet egentligen inte vad jag gör när jag snabbt och plötsligt kastar mig på Snape, lindar mina händer runt hans nacke och kysser honom.

Nu vet han definitivt om mina problem i ungefär mitten. Mitt hjärta som jag redan trodde slog hårt, slår om möjligt ännu hårdare och växer i bröstkorgen när jag känner Snapes snabbt slående hjärta.

Jag har ingen aning om vad jag håller på med.

**  
><strong> 


End file.
